


Still The Dance Goes On

by allin_ev_itable



Series: Hurting Henry Hidgens' Feelings [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Henry still has a lot of feelings, M/M, showtunes, this is gayer than my last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allin_ev_itable/pseuds/allin_ev_itable
Summary: Showtunes help Henry with whatever emotion he feels.This is a sequel to Here It's Safe and Sound and Part 2 of the Hurting Henry Hidgens' Feelings series, but can be read as a stand alone oneshot





	Still The Dance Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> The song I quote is Rememb'ring You from Yank! I recommend searching it on youtube and listening to it to get the full vibe I was going for (fuck I'm a loser)

  Henry's passion for musical theatre never really left him. If anything, it only got stronger as the pressures of science caused him to seek the comfort of showtunes. He often listened to act one mind blowing numbers to pump him up and motivate him to continue with his work, or sang both parts to sappy duets as he double checked the security cameras surrounding his home. They never failed to help keep him in a high energy mode.

  But right now, Professor Henry Hidgens was not in the mood to stay high energy.

  He's staring straight up at the ceiling, laying flat across a bare table in his lab as he mindlessly lets the cigarette dangling between his fingers burn down without so much as acknowledging that it was in his hand. He's beginning to no longer need them anyway. They're mostly there as a force of habit, or to remind the man that he was holding something he couldn't drop and therefore kept him grounded.

  Soft music is playing in the background, thanks to Alexa, who he'd asked to play his rainy day playlist. It's comprised of soft ballads or songs he often listened to when he needed a break from the dulled silence he was accustomed to. Something calm, quiet, slow. He often sang along under his breath, or gently swayed his foot to the slow beat. Today, however, he's barely even paying attention to the words.

  Something's happened to him as of late. He would've wondered what it could be that changed, but he had caught on as soon as it had begun. The way Ted didn't grow annoyed or worried when he talked about musicals, but instead watched the professor with intrigue and genuine interest. The way he smiled and never snapped at him out of habit or in self defense. The way their connection had gone from mere acquaintances to a deep friendship in a matter or weeks, and he knew that's the exact reason that he no longer had the urge to chain smoke. 

  Because the shaking hands are gone, the racing thoughts are slowed, and he no longer feels panicked by a strengthening connection. He knows that these things should be silly, he's a grown man for God's sake, but it's really not that simple. None of it is, but he can't keep dwelling on it. If he does, he's sure it'll kill him.

  It's later than he thought, he notices when he sees a digital clock reading "2:47 AM". He figures everyone else is asleep, and he should be too. But the sound of the doorknob and familiar footsteps make him sit up and take a deep breath. "I know you said your sleep schedule is different than most people, but I think this is a little extreme."

  Ted chuckles in reply and stands in front of the other, crossing his arms but in a way that feels welcome and not intimidating like he usually acts around others. This is different, a side of Ted that only the professor gets to see. 

  "Says the only other person who's also awake," he says smugly, turning his head to the sound of the soft music playing. "Something wrong, Henry?"

  He still can't quite get used to Ted calling him that, but the way he says it carefully and never in a harsh tone makes Henry feel so relieved. After a quick pause to register what song was ending, he looks back to the man in front of him and shrugs. "I suppose not. I was just thinking."

  "You're always thinking whenever I come to talk to you. Do you ever take some time to not think about anything?"

  Henry thinks about it, then shakes his head. "There's no time to stop thinking during the apocalypse, Ted."

  The song that begins makes the professor perk up. A song he hasn't heard in so long, one he forgot he'd put in the playlist. He stands up and moves over to the speaker, unable to take his eyes off it.

  Ted doesn't know what to do. Henry's behavior is rarely normal so he's not usually phased by anything odd, but this was slightly confusing. He watches as the man turns away from the speaker to face him, taking a few steps forward and reaching out his hand.

  "I know you can't sing at all, but I think it's time for me to find out if you have enough coordination to dance," he says with a hopeful smile, praying to any deity that Ted couldn't see the tinge of sadness in his eyes. His smile grows wider when the man accepts his offer after a few seconds of hesitation, and they stand together with Henry's hand placed gently on Ted's waist and the other man's hand on the professor's shoulder, slowly moving along to the song.

_I can't seem to fall asleep, my darling_  
_I keep rememb'ring you_

  Henry doesn't notice how they get closer as they move, until he can feel Ted's hand move and his head replace it to rest on his shoulder. It's nothing too much, it's just comforting and real and something Henry was missing. Physical contact was an aspect of a friendship he missed. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he craved it more than any other form of contact.

  It's at the point when the song ends and they're still holding each other that something happens to Henry. His brain feels like it's exploding, and he lets out a cry of pain as his knees buckle, and he can feel Ted quickly move to keep him upright before he thankfully regains his strength and steps back. Through blurred vision, he can tell Ted looks worried, and he knows he's trying to hide it from him. Ted was really good at that, hiding emotions so he wouldn't look soft around anyone so nobody could hurt him. Henry noticed that. He noticed the little things.

  He can't really hear what Ted says to him as he helps him sit in a nearby chair, but he thinks the man was questioning if he was alright. Just like that, the pain disappears as quickly as it had appeared, and Henry nods to allow Ted to calm down. "I'm alright...nothing to fret about."

  "You can't say that after you almost passed out in my arms."

  He's right, but Henry doesn't know what to say. The pain was quick, and excruciating, but it's gone now, so it's fine. It's just fine. "...You should get some sleep. I'll be heading to bed soon myself."

  It was clear that Ted wants to say something back and argue about what had just happened, but he's growing tired and Henry's so adamant about being okay. He trusts Henry.

  "Okay...goodnight, Henry."

  "Goodnight Ted." The professor watches the other walked out from the chair, before he finally feels safe enough to stand up without getting dizzy. He sighs and stops the music, letting himself return to the quiet. In those moments of dancing with Ted, he realized he needs to talk about it. He needs to talk about the reason he's so afraid of connection, why he had said you can't lose friends if you don't make them.

  He needs to tell Ted about the boys. He needs to tell the story.

  Henry shifts from looking around his lab to stand in front of a mirror, sighing at the man staring back at him before something catches his eye. Or, rather, something _in_ his eyes catches his attention.

  Flashes of bright blue, appearing and disappearing like lightning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh.
> 
> STALK ME CORNER
> 
> Instagram: @allin_ev_itable
> 
> Tumblr: @allin-ev-itable
> 
> Twitter: @allin_ev_itable


End file.
